


Breathing Space

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Community: hogwarts365, Coping, Drabble, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: It's been five years and Harry just wants to forget and move on. Unfortunately, the world doesn't seem to care.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #327:  
> 1\. Vivacious  
> 2\. Ajar  
> 3\. Damaging
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Red
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

“Can you believe it’s only been five years? It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Does it?” Harry said, distracted, searching the sea of prominent guests for a glimpse of platinum-blond hair. “Still feels like yesterday to me.”

And it really did. Especially this time of year, when everyone insisted on bringing it all up to the surface again.

“You can’t possibly mean that,” said the cheerful woman – _Sarah, was it?_ – “We’re living in a brand-new world, full of possibilities – all thanks to you, Mr Potter.”

She smiled, raising her champagne flute with a wink and Harry dutifully mirrored the gesture.

“It was hardly a one-man feat,” he said tersely, wondering when his Auror partner had disappeared. Harry hadn’t seen him since before the speeches and he was starting to get worried.

“Oh, no need to be modest,” she said. “Everyone knows you’re a hero.”

 _Every year_ , Harry thought, resigned. _What wouldn’t I give to be able to just be myse–_ He nearly flinched as Sarah – _Sandra?_ – took hold of his biceps. _And why must they always touch me?_

“I’m sorry, er…” – _Sacha?_ – “…but I have to– I need to…”

Harry didn’t even bother to come up with an excuse, didn’t even bother giving the vivacious woman a backwards glance as he left her standing there, in the middle of the Ministry atrium.

The door to their joint office was slightly ajar, a slit of light spilling out across the dark department floor. Harry pushed it open to find Malfoy seated on the floor, back against the wall, cradling a bottle of wine in his hands and looking worse than Harry’d ever seen him since the war.

“You know, too much alcohol can be damaging for your highly esteemed brain cells.”

Malfoy huffed and slanted his head to glance at his partner. “I hate this day.”

“Me too,” Harry said softly, walking up to him and sitting down by his side.

Malfoy offered him the bottle, some really posh and heady red wine, and Harry accepted it gratefully, taking a long swig before leaning his head back against the wall.

Yes, he hated it. But sitting here, next to Malfoy, somehow made it easier to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
